


Les statues de pierre

by Versolite



Category: Song of the Sea (2014)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Versolite/pseuds/Versolite
Summary: Quand Spud, Lug et Mossy rejoignent enfin le quartier général des sidhes, tout ne s'est pas passé comme convenu.
Kudos: 1





	Les statues de pierre

Échapper à la vigilance des chouettes a été leur seule préoccupation, au tout début. Ils ont couru jusqu’à en perdre haleine, changé de cachette presque chaque soir, et ramassé le plus de baies et de nourriture possible. Ils ont établi des campements à partir de feuilles et de tranches d’écorce et ont fabriqué des trompe-l’œil pour rester pratiquement invisibles à tous, humains comme rapaces. L’ingéniosité des sidhes n’a jamais été aussi utile qu’au petit trio formé par Lug, Spud et Mossy ; et en route, malgré la fatigue et les inquiétudes constantes, ils ont gardé courage, certains que le grand lieu de rassemblement du petit peuple saurait les accueillir et répondre à tous leurs besoins.

Arrivés au tunnel indiqué par les inscriptions, Spud précède leurs pas, ses petites jambes tricotant avec une rapidité inhabituelle. Il a si hâte de revoir les autres qu’il semble tout à fait oublier l’épuisement des derniers jours de marche. Lug et Mossy ne peuvent pas en dire autant… Eux traînent les pieds, trop contents d’être arrivés à destination et de pouvoir voir leur ami redoubler d’enthousiasme en s’enfonçant dans l’obscurité. Lug redresse quand même la tête, l’air fier et réprobateur, et lance un appel d’une voix basse :

\- Spud, ralentis un peu, voyons, on va te perdre de vue.

Bien sûr, l’autre ne l’écoute pas, et bien sûr, Mossy et lui échangent un haussement d’épaules.

\- Il faut le tirer par la main pour le garder avec nous, et soudain quand on arrive il a toute l’énergie pour nous perdre à son tour !

\- Tu le connais, Lug. Pareil à lui-même…

\- Sacré Spud.

Ils l’écoutent ahaner en courant, et son souffle se réduire. Quelques bruits d’effort, et un jeu d’ombre provenant de la lumière au bout du tunnel, leur font deviner qu’il est déjà arrivé, et descend rencontrer les autres.

\- Autant pour la surprise, s’agace Mossy.

\- Ne fais donc pas ta mauvaise tête, si ça peut lui faire plais…

Le cri de détresse qu’ils entendent signe le début de leur déconvenue.

\- … Spud !

Immédiatement, la panique remplace la fatigue amusée sur leurs traits, et Mossy et Lug se mettent à courir pour aller lui porter secours. L’épuisement oublié, ils arrivent à l’autre bout en quelques secondes, et cherchent leur ami. Leurs amis.

Ils ont le souffle coupé quand ils voient la forme ramassée de Spud, en sanglots au milieu de silhouettes de pierre. La lumière vient du haut de la salle, plafond fracturé laissant entrer les rayons de soleil, et éclairant la scène, vidée de toute présence. Lug a le réflexe de rejoindre son ami et lui poser une main sur le dos :

\- Spud, Spud, qu’est-ce qu’il se… ?

Un instant… Les silhouettes… Lug lève le regard vers elles, et il gémit. Mossy porte une main horrifiée à sa bouche. Il doit avoir compris aussi. Les motifs gravés sur les pierres rondes, auxquels ils ne prêtaient pas attention, ce sont des yeux clos, des visages endormis dans une tristesse familière. Des cheveux, des vêtements, des êtres autrefois, devenus des formes grotesques. Toutes ces constructions sont des sidhes figés dans la pierre, transformés par les chouettes.

\- Non…

Le sang de Lug s’est glacé dans ses veines. Il se sent incapable de bouger, et sursaute, tâtant ses bras pour les découvrir encore chauds, traversés par la chair de poule. Non, il n’a pas été transformé en statue lui aussi, il est seulement pétrifié par quelque chose de bien différent que le pouvoir des volatiles. Une vérité horrifiante.

Ils sont arrivés trop tard.


End file.
